The Ultimate Protection: Shichibukai Luffy
by Okinawa Angel
Summary: Off a prompt by backa usagi and adbest. Luffy is led down the road to become a Shichibukai by the events of Marineford. Before that tragic time, he had received subtle hints that he should become a Shichibukai but had ignored them at first. Later on, he puts aside his dream in order to protect his nakama with the offer the World Government gives him.
1. Nico Robin

Greetings! This is a prompt that was brought to my attention by adbest which was created originally by backa usagi involving a Luffy who will become a Shichibukai.

This will be updated less frequently than Andy's Perils as it will be written as I feel like it but will be updated at least once a month from what I have planned for it. This will be a somewhat gradual build up

Please enjoy everyone and review to let me know what you like :)

Note: Italics are to represent thoughts

I do not own One Piece -** that is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nico Robin**

Luffy was observing the archeologist despite giving the outward appearance that he was just relaxing and acting carefree. The two pirates had just suffered the powers of Aokiji who felt the need to freeze both of them. While he was relieved that the admiral kept his promise to leave his crew unharmed, Luffy had frowned at the thought of his crew being in more danger than usual. Thankfully, most of them were partying cheerfully and in a rather relaxed manner considering what happened. "Oi Robin!" He called to the archeologist to distract her from the tense environment that surrounded her.

"Yes Captain-san?" she replied with slight smile on her face but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"I protect my nakama," he told her with a wide grin. Despite her inner speculating nature, she did feel the sincerity in his voice and it showed in his eyes.

"You are a very generous captain. I am blessed to be in your crew." Smiling in satisfaction, Luffy flung himself onto the Going Merry's figurehead but he still was wracked by worry despite his serene smile. Lounging onto the wood figurehead, he heard a creaking sound from the wood and sighed.

_I almost regret not grabbing one of the shipwrights from the Foxy Pirates… almost._ Chuckling to himself, he remembered the pirate who was way too over reliant on his devil fruit power. He then sighed thinking of that admiral who so easily dispatched him. Aokiji had faced his crew down and even the pirate captain himself without so much as flinching. The admiral seemed bound by pride and honor which Luffy could respect even if it was in a marine but if the marine had been a little less lazy and a little more vigilant, things could have gone disastrously wrong for the Straw Hats. "I need to be stronger," Luffy muttered to himself as he looked down at his fist.

That was the very fist that had touched Aokiji's body momentarily before he allowed his power to envelop the rubbery pirate. Clenching his fist, he swore he could feel the power in him draining as his muscles had stiffened as they froze. "Oi captain!" Zoro called out to Luffy. Slinging an arm around the Going Merry's figurehead, Luffy swung around to look at his swordsman staring at him in concern.

"What Zoro?" he called back intrigued and curious to know what was on the stoic man's mind especially considering how to some extent the swordsman suffered the same mental anguish that he did: the feeling of being utterly curbstomped so effortlessly.

"We need to get stronger," the swordsman commented softly as he strode over to his captain. Luffy said nothing, only nodding so his hat covered his eyes. "You have to get stronger too or we won't be able to survive."

Flinging his head back to laugh, Luffy smirked at his first mate. "I promise to protect my nakama. Do you doubt me, Zoro?" The green haired swordsman chuckled but sobered up quickly.

"I'm worried it'll be too much like our journey to Skypiea where we will suffer a defeat and even though we eventually prevail, what happens when we don't get so lucky? The ship is obviously going to be our first casualty." Luffy nodded slowly, acknowledging Zoro's statement while thinking what to say. "I know there is more to what's happening than you're letting on. Tell me you have a plan?"

Luffy shrugged as he looked ahead at the raging water and tumultuous sea. "I can't plan for what I don't know, Zoro. All I know is that the two of us and Robin all have bounties on our heads but we're used to fighting. Sanji will of course get a bounty too but he's actually able to defend himself. Eventually Nami, Usopp and Chopper will end up gaining bounties but can they protect themselves from being associated with us? I don't know but we all care for our nakama so I believe we will grow with whatever happens." The swordsman was satisfied and walked away from his captain to go take watch in the crow's nest. Luffy returned to reclining on the figurehead but being plagued with his own thoughts would be torturous for him. _What would happen when my grandfather finds out about my crew? His version of kind is still rather deadly yet he's just a vice admiral… The other two admirals are in another league completely from what we're used to._

The captain's musing was interrupted by the gentle footsteps of the Straw Hats' navigator. Nami paused about a foot behind Luffy yet she could not see his smile due to him not having turned around. To acknowledge her presence, he waved cheerfully backwards and heard her giggle. "You're an odd one, Luffy."

"And yet you're still with me, Nami." He knew the navigator was smiling softly and he heard her delicate footsteps approach him until she was right behind him. He swung around to face her and was mildly surprised to see that she was blushing. "What's up?"

He watched as she bit her lip and was curious as to what was flustering the navigator. He leaned in innocently and touched her forehead to determine why she was heating up. The startled navigator squealed in confusion and backed up suddenly. "Oi Luffy! Why'd you do that for?" she stammered as her blush got worse.

"You just looked too warm, Nami." He looked at her clothing and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how you can cool down because you're not wearing too much to start with…" The navigator's temple pulsed in annoyance but the captain continued. "But it looks good on you so I suppose that's ok."

"Oh… thank you," she mumbled softly when she squeaked as Luffy put his straw hat on her head. "Why do you want me to hold your hat for, Luffy? You're not fighting anyone now."

"Nami… we're pirates and we'll always be fighting someone. Now it'll be more than ever so I'll need you to watch over my treasure the best you can." Nami felt a smile take over her face and nodded happily. Satisfied with her response, the captain took back his straw hat and smiled at the navigator. "Good night, Nami."

"Night Luffy!" she replied back as she strode into the girl's cabin happily, feeling at peace for the first time since they saw Aokiji. Luffy watched over his navigator, making sure she was safe before climbing up to the crow's nest. Once up there and satisfied that Zoro was sufficiently asleep, he let himself float down slowly by making himself a balloon. He walked around the ship until he saw what he suspected was happening.

Nico Robin was watching the ocean that they were leaving and the rubbery pirate could see the still flowing trails of tears upon her face. He walked softly to her, not at all surprised when she startled. Her powers instinctively flared up but upon seeing that it was Luffy, she shivered in fear and crumpled onto the deck. "Captain-san, I apologize," she mumbled softly.

Her tears hit the deck softly yet so loudly in the peaceful and quiet night. Luffy kneeled before her and using his hand, gently tilted up her chin so that he was looking her in her eyes. "I told you, I'd protect my nakama. Even from themselves if I have to."

"I am truly a curse and what Aokiji said will come to pass. Even if I try not to, the crew is in danger and it'll be my entire fault." Luffy shook his head and gently to the archeologist's surprise, wiped the tears off her face.

"Just listen to me, Robin. Trust me and I'll look out for you."


	2. Spandam

Very surprised to see the sheer amount of interest via follows or favorites but it would be nice to see a review here or there :o

Nonetheless, here is the next chapter but remember: This is off a prompt by backa usagi and adbest and finally:

I do not own One Piece -** that is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Spandam**

Was there a person that Luffy loathed more in the world? The rubber pirate was hard pressed to think of anyone who could garner more outright dislike, hatred and just pure fury than the awkward looking, partially metal faced, sociopath in front of him. Spandam stood proud in Enies Lobby, mocking the Straw Hat's progress by showing them the once proud Nico Robin, weeping at her failure to keep her beloved crew safe. Luffy's sharp eyes caught the quick leers that the joke of a commander was giving the archeologist that he promised to keep safe. "This is the best joke in the world! You dragged your sorry ass crew all the way over here and Nico Robin doesn't even want to go back!"

Luffy looked deep into Robin's crying eyes. He felt a sense of companionship with his nakama but with Robin, he also felt the torments of a turbulent past. The pirate captain was pleased when the rest of his crew and even the disguised Usopp joined him in looking up at their nakama with hope. "Robin, tell us that you want to live."

The rubber man could hear Franky's voice, muted slightly due to the angered kick he had received from Kaku, address Robin. "Your crew came all the way over here and you aren't happy to see them?"

Robin's tears flowed even more as she looked at Luffy and her friends who had gathered around her. "Despite all this trouble and what I have done, you still want me as your nakama?" she asked softly as she was still in shock and trying to process what was going on.

"Ignore that metal moron!" Luffy shouted angrily as he started picking his nose. "Now answer my damn question, Robin! Do you want to live?"

What really angered Luffy was how calmly the other CP9 agents accepted their duty and that whatever agreement Robin had forged was null and void. As Lucci best put it, "We have permission to kill." That alone had made Robin even more distant out of fear. Hearing those words made the Straw Hat pirate surge with anger but no one knew just how deep Luffy's anger cut. Seeing his nakama being flaunted with the Golden Den Den Mushi that had decimated her homeland and plagued her half her life made Luffy want to rip the poor snail out of the egotistical man's hand and shove it down his throat.

"You can't use the Buster Call!" Robin pleaded with tears in her eyes. Luffy glanced and only saw more pain within. While he was content to play the part of the moron, he was fully aware what a Buster Call was and the capabilities of it. Garp would not approve of his grandchild being totally ignorant, pirate or not.

"Your response is so invigorating," Spandam cooed as he daintily touched the button around the Golden Den Den Mushi in a rather creepy, obsessive manner. "I really should press this button after all."

Again Luffy saw the intense pain sear through Robin's eyes at the mention of the Buster Call and clenched his fist angrily. What made things worse was that idiot Spandam was prancing around his archeologist, mocking her with the Golden Den Den Mushi. _I wonder what would happen if he did something truly moronic and dropped it and it sent the call anyway. Even I wouldn't do something quite that stupid._

Luffy watched Robin yell at the CP9 director about how human lives are not just something on a map to be ignored for the sake of a country name and again his anger got fueled at how simplistic this idiot government agent thought. "Only a truly cruel man could look at the world like that," Robin sobbed as she fell to her knees.

Rob Lucci glanced at Nico Robin with interest at her statement which immediately drew Luffy's attention. _Why would he seem so affected by this? Doesn't he agree with his boss or whatever? Hmm… I suppose within an organization or whatever people can think differently. I do wonder about his past. Being some government assignment must mean some tough training but I can still kick that pigeon boy's ass!_

What made things harder on the crew was hearing Spandam cold heartedly tell the entire crew essentially how horrible Robin's life was as a child. The amount of information he had was astonishing even to the archeologist who was shivering in fear for her nakama. The crew looked at Robin with opened eyes but not out of wanting to exclude her. Rather, everyone wanted to protect her even more. A woman who radiated such confidence and displayed such intellect they never thought would have been so mistreated as a young child.

Luffy did not realize he had toned out Spandam's annoying voice as he went on, yet again, was bragging how if he used the Golden Den Den Mushi, that he would be exempt. The rubber man let out a scoff that did not go unnoticed by the rest of his crew. Zoro had raised a green eyebrow as he saw Luffy's eyes with an even more serious undertone. "Captain?"

"This guy is a total moron," Luffy grumbled as he scratched his butt. While his crew mumbled in agreement, the rubber man was worried. He almost let slip just how aware of the world around him he was and to protect the crew, he would do anything.

It was a pity that the crew would not know until it was almost too late just what their captain would do for them.

It was why, without hesitation, it was easy for Luffy to order the Sogeking to shoot down the flag. He knew exactly what he was doing and showing Robin that he was willing to go that extra mile to protect his crew was important. If his crew did not believe in his words and promises, how could he truly protect them?

The tears that leaked from Robin's eyes felt good to the Straw Hat crew because despite the fear they initially were laced with, everyone detected the growing hope and joy. _They really would rescue me despite who I am?_

"You bastards are insane to declare war on the World Government!" Spandam roared as he pointed to where the shot down flag was.

Upon asking Robin if she wanted to live and receiving the answer of, "Yes, I wanna live! Take me with you to the ocean!" This thrilled the crew and made Luffy smile happy. Robin screamed through her tears as Spandam pushed her to the ground angrily after her response however but this only solidified Luffy's determination to kick his ass.

As he jumped onto the sea train to rescue his nakama, Luffy knew that Robin would be fine. They were there after all. What could go wrong?

Plenty apparently could go wrong.

With his crew systematically fighting the rest of CP9, this freed Luffy to pursue Robin and free her but he ran into an obstacle. A certain carnivorous zoan looked rather murderously calm as he looked back at the young pirate. Trademark pigeon was nowhere to be seen as were Robin or Spandam. "Is Robin behind that door?"

Rob Lucci merely smirked as he kicked Luffy away from the door. _Just who does this pirate think he is? The rumors surrounding him must merely be that: just rumors. _


	3. Rob Lucci

Again, I am amazed at how many follows and favorites there are for this story but I want to give a special thanks to SherryPin for being my first review on this story. I hope to earn many more reviews for this and to make people wonder of what could have been...

I do not own One Piece -** that is property of Eiichiro Oda**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rob Lucci**

Luffy had been pleasantly amused when he met the pigeon owning shipwright at first despite the odd sensation he got near the man. The strength he displayed, the ventriloquism and even the mysterious attitude had been highly entertaining yet tingled at his instincts. Later on, he had chalked it up to maybe he subconsciously knew the man was a devil fruit user and a powerful one at that but after being defeated, he had pinpointed the feeling. "You remind me of Crocodile," Luffy sputtered randomly as he dodged a kick from the carnivorous zoan.

"The former Shichibukai?" Lucci had rumbled with amusement as he smirked down at the pirate. Luffy stared blankly back at him however without flinching and something about that irritated the powerful CP9 agent to no end. "You really think you'll be able to rescue Nico Robin?"

"Of course," Luffy replied confidently even though on the inside, he felt anxiety slam into him more swiftly than any of Sanji's kicks. "She's my nakama and I protect my nakama."

Lucci's eyes had narrowed as his claw swiped towards the paramecia who barely avoided the blow. "You'll just fail like you did back in Water Seven. What makes this time different?"

Luffy had smirked as he crouched slightly on the ground. "I have a new trick up my sleeve that is sure to beat you." His rubbery body started pumping blood more rapidly and Lucci's sharp eyes realized this must have been how Blueno was beaten. "Yeah that's right… this is how I beat that stupid cow!"

Any panic or worry that a normal human would have displayed was not present on Lucci's face. The mask of utter indifference was still perfectly slipped on as he shrugged noncommittally. "He must have become rusty as a bartender for those years."

"Or… I just became stronger after being beaten once by you guys. You have weird techniques you know," Luffy commented offhandedly while he scratched his butt. "But I got a few odd ones of my own."

Lucci started to laugh as he stood unthreatened by the Straw Hat captain. He had not even bothered shifting into a different form which Luffy was taking as an insult. Luffy's mind however had become disconnected from the fight. Even when it progressed later on that they even were on a random marine ship, he still was not focused. When his body even shrunk due to the influence of his Third Gear, the fight was only physical and not mental. All the rubbery pirate could worry about was his friend who he desperately wanted to save and how to get his crew off this wretched island. The pain, blood, sweat and tears that were shed were inconsequential until he managed to get Lucci to fall in combat. Hearing Sanji's voice call out mid fight however brought hope to the rubber pirate. "We got Robin-chawn back!"

His crew's shouts only fueled the need for him to protect them from danger, even the danger represented by the World Government itself. "Defeat Lucci! Let's leave together!"

"The fact they survived so long is admirable," Lucci graced Luffy with a compliment that looked rarer than any steak the zoan would have eaten. "Yet I cannot say if they will live much longer after you fall."

Luffy's eyes caught something hidden within Lucci's so he decided to take a chance and go with his gut feeling. "Since my nakama won, you're worried about how your friends are doing aren't you?"

Lucci went silent but above them, Hattori cooed almost as if answering for his silent owner. "If they failed to uphold the mission we were given, that's not my fault. If their lives have been forfeited for your friends to do what you did, may they rest in peace but I am not their friend nor are they mine. We are merely fellow agents working together."

Luffy's brow furrowed. "You can't mean that. I'll show you that friends really do care for each other and even if you deny it, I think they will take care of you after I kick your ass!"

"Friendship doesn't accomplish justice or save the innocents out there from being terrorized by your kind! Why do you think the symbol of a pirate is skull and crossbones?" Luffy scowled but before he could retort, Lucci hit him hard in the stomach. He coughed some blood as he was flung to the ground.

"Luffy!" Usopp's voice rang out in an attempt to rouse his former captain's attention. Despite a tooth being loose, his brain being jarred by the blow from Lucci and being in battle mode, Luffy's attention was immediately grabbed.

"I didn't come here to see your face!" the sniper immediately protested before Luffy could smile at seeing his friend on the battlefield. "I only wanted to rescue Robin!"

The rubber pirate chuckled onto the stone floor which only perplexed Lucci. In his eyes, a supposed friend acting in such a way was healthy for the friendship but maybe pirates were just weird like that. "You know I was surprised he actually shot the flag for the World Government. Coward or not, friends do crazy stuff for each other."

What either did not expect was Usopp to keep shouting. "Hey you, stupid boss cat of CP9!" The carnivorous zoan's brow twitched murderously and even Luffy looked slightly agitated at Usopp's apparent bout of stupidity. "I'll be your opponent so drag your furry ass over here!"

Lucci tilted his head before glancing down at the rubbery pirate. "Don't worry. I won't bother with someone already defeated. After our fight is done, I'll kill them all anyway."

"Nice to know you have some form of honor," Luffy spat some blood out of his mouth as he groaned hearing Usopp still trying to goad his opponent.

"I will blow you away! I'm the real captain here!"

"Shut up, Usopp! Are you trying to die?" Luffy snarled angrily from the ground as he was struggling to get up to continue the fight.

"Straw Hat… Would you be willing to die to protect your nakama?" Lucci asked so quietly that the rubber man had to strain his ears to hear.

"Of course I would," Luffy answered back softly so that Usopp would not become more agitated. "I would do anything and even double that effort."

"Fool…" Lucci walked even closer as Luffy managed to get to his feet albeit weakly. "You shouldn't say something like that so freely or you can become a tool of the government."

At first Luffy thought nothing of that statement, even after he managed to prevail over the zoan but it was the next encounter that made him wonder exactly what Lucci knew and meant.


End file.
